Compliments
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Sora is impulsive. We all know that. He cares about he friends. DUH! He is shy around girls. OBVIOUSLY! One simple compliment ends up earning him the admiration of a certain girl. Soshiki as I have now dubbed it to be. I write this to advertise my challenge and in response to what one of the readers to Cherised Tenshi's stories said this site needed. I hope you like this.


**A/N: **I came up with this fic late last night and decided to make it into a fic when I read chapter 9 of Cherished Tenshi's fic Of Skinny Behinds and Dresses. This is for you person who wants some more Sora/Shiki.

This is also to advertise my challenge. Don't flame me about how it is against the rules to posts challenges as stories since Wishing fire does that all the time and no one has flamed her for it.

Now then Shiki if you would be so kind as to the do us the honors.

Shiki: LK9512 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, FF, or anything else he would get in trouble for if he forgot to do a disclaimer. If he did then he would have Sora and Kairi 'hook up' as he puts it in KHII, and He wouldn't have let Aerith and Zack die in FF7 and Crisis Core.

I would have also made gotten Shiki and Neku to 'hook up' after TWEWY if I did own all the stuff I said I don't own (Shiki Is now blushing.)

Shiki: AM NOT! (Now glaring at LK9512.)

ON WITH THE STORY!

"You're not ugly; I think you're really cute Shiki."

This compliment brought about varied reactions amongst the 7 other people Sora was currently with at the moment. The compliment earned him very angry jealous glares from Kairi, and Neku. Riku and Rhyme were both giving Sora a look that showed they weren't expecting that compliment a few seconds ago. Joshua was smirking that smirk that Riku and Neku found annoying and creepy at times. Beat looked like how he looked when you called him by his real name.

Shiki in question had an expression on her face that looked to be one of surprise and embarrassment as her cheeks took on a shade of red.

"What!?" Shiki squeaked out as she held Mr. Mew close to her chest and buried her face into the pig- I mean cat trying to hide from the look she was getting from the now flustered Keyblade wielder who was also embarrassed by what just flew out of his mouth.

Time to back track a bit. Sora, Riku and Kairi had decided to pay a visit to Traverse Town to see how it was when they ran into Shiki, Joshua, and Neku who thanks to Joshua and the guy the Destiny islands trio now knew as Mr. Hanekoma had managed to leave Shibuya and go to Traverse Town looking for Sora, and Riku.

After finding Rhyme, and Beat they all went to the cafe to catch up. Eventually though this conversation shifted to Sora asking why Shiki looked so different than she did back to when Sora and Riku firsts met the TWEWY gang in the Realm of sleep. **( I forgot to mention Shiki doesn't look like Eri anymore.)**

This lead to the TWEWY gang telling the Destiny islands trio the events of the Reaper's game they had all been through right up to the point how Shiki gave up her real appearance to play in the Reaper's game.

Shiki wrapped up their back story by replying to Riku's question of "So this is what you really look like?" by saying in depressed tone, "I know, I'm ugly aren't I?"

In a hasty not very well thought out attempt to cheer Shiki up, Sora had decided to give her his honest opinion on Shiki's appearance even if it would embarrass him and earn Kairi's and Neku's ire. Now you are caught up with the events that have occurred prior to Sora's compliment.

"Sorry." Sora told Shiki suddenly finding his oversized shoes very interesting as his face gained a shade of red similar to Kairi's. Said redhead was now glaring at Shiki now in anger and Jealousy thinking, _"What the Fuck!? How does she get Sora to compliment her like that when I can't even get him to acknowledge me at all? THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!"_

Now to see what Neku is thinking, _"Must restrain the urge to kill Sora. Must restrain the urge to ki-"_

"Thank you!" Shiki squeaked out a bit louder retreating further into the safety of Mr. Mew. She was now the center of attention for everyone including Sora. Kairi's earlier glare had now turned into a "You kill my goldfish." glare. Or it could have been an "I'm going to kill you." glare.

"I think you're really cute to, Sora." Shiki managed to say without squeaking or stuttering. **(I suck at writing out stuttering. Whatchu gonna do about it!? Sue me. HA! I dare you! ... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!)**

Sora's earlier blush that was now fading returned in full force as he was now intently hiding in embarrassment of this now awkward conversation. No one noticed Mr. Hanekoma and Joshua were chuckling in amusement at this.

After a few of what felt like hours of very tense silence Rhyme decided to change the subject to something else seeing how uncomfortable Sora, and Shiki were with Neku and Kairi glaring at them.

After everyone had finished catching up Sora, Riku, and Kairi bid farewell to Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Rhyme, and Beat. Shiki smiled a happy smile with a rising blush as she watched the spiky haired Keyblade wielder leave with his two close friends getting back the journey they had ahead of them deep in thought.

_"Sora... You're the first boy to ever tell me I was pretty... I hope we will meet again someday soon..." _

Unbeknownst to Shiki, Joshua smirk had grown as he was now planning ways on how to see that someday the two of them would meet again. In Shibuya of course.

_"Things are going to be getting interesting soon in Shibuya if I can get things to work out." _Joshua thought to himself chuckling that laugh of his some confuse for a giggle as he turned and made his leave pulling out his trusty cell phone preparing to pull some strings.

Sora and Shiki suddenly had a bad yet good feeling. As if something was going to happen to them that was either going to end up going horribly wrong or horribly right.

**END!**

What do you think? Good? Bad? Sucked? Ruled? Whatever, now then time for me to squeeze some reviews out of you pansies. (Pulls out Mr. Mew and holds him up in the air.)

REVIEW OR THE PIGGY GETS IT!

Shiki: HE'S A CAT! GIVE HIM BACK! (Tackles LK9512 trying to save Mr. Mew.)

Neku: This sucked. (Depressed like the emo he is.) Bite me.

Beat: At least's you weren't demoted to a background character yo.

Sora: I thought it was kinda cute and funny.

Neku: (Now glaring at Sora.)

Sora: You okay Neku? (Confused and clueless. Just how we like him.) OI!

Beat: By the way LK9512 wants some of you guys to go to his profile and check out his challenge. (sp?)

Kairi: (Glaring at Shiki.)

Riku and Rhyme: Please read and review please.

Joshua: Thank you Mr. Another X. (Closes his cell phone as his smirk now reminds us of the Cheshire cat.)

Rhyme: What are you so happy about? (Raises eyebrow concerned.)

Joshua: Nothing. (Chuckles.)

Riku: If you any of you... (Talking to the readers.) Can guess who Mr. Another X is we will give you a cookie. (Holds up a cookie.)

Sora: COOKIE! (Glomps Riku trying to get the cookie.)

Riku: No Sora! The Cookie is for the readers! Watch where you put your hands this is T-rated fic. Save that stuff for the fangirls yaoi lemons.

Sora: GIVE ME THE COOKIE! (Has now gone Anti-Sora on Riku's ass.)

Beat: Your having way to much fun with this ya know?

I know. (Smirking like Joshua as he has Shiki pinned under him, and still has Mr. Mew.)

Mr. H: Why was I a background character? I'm a freaking ANGEL for crying out loud! Shouldn't I get a single line in this!?

No.

Mr. H: Oh. (Blinks then shrugs.) Okay. Who wants some ramen?

Beat: I do! (Excited like Sora is for Cookies.) No I'm not, you prissy!

**THE END!**


End file.
